Go Fetch
by hoppnhorn
Summary: One Shot, Pre-Movie: Baggy gets some tail. Baggy/OC Just some good ol' smut for my boy. Rated M for...you guessed it...Sex. and Language.


**Watched some DS and just had HAD to write something for Baggy. Kinda sprung from a scene in "Jacked", but it stands alone.  
>This was just for fun. Hope you enjoy. =)<strong>

"Go fetch." He couldn't believe his ears. Billy looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"For real?" Bodie snorted as he shook his head and Billy made a face.

"Get goin', she aint gonna purr like that for long." He didn't have to be told three times. Baggy's ass was out of the booth like lightning and he headed to the bar. The brunette was gorgeous and he'd been eyeing her since she'd sat down. Her long legs and curly hair drove him wild and he couldn't stop staring at the perfect skin under her skirt.

"Hey." He said, smoothly leaning next to her on the bar. She gave him a big smile and he knew she was performing for Billy. Her eyes weren't focused on him, they were drifting near his ear, looking past him to the booth he'd came from. His gut churned.

"Hi." She purred, flicking a long section of her hair over her shoulder. Suddenly he wanted to tug on the long locks instead of play nicely.

"Baggy." A second voice caught his ear and he glanced to his side. His sister, Tiffany, motioned with her head since her arms were busy with a tray.

"Brooke's here. She's lookin' for you." He swallowed a groan. His ex. The last time he'd seen her, she'd thrown a toaster oven at him. Their relationship didn't end on…good terms. Baggy touched Tiffany's shoulder briefly.

"Thanks." She nodded and walked away, smiling warmly as she passed the gang's booth. She was one of few women who'd been genuinely friendly with the Darley crew. Baggy pushed away from the bar, leaving the confused and put-out brunette to find Brooke.

When he stepped outside, the cool air made him inhale with a shiver. He rubbed his arms with his large hands and glanced around until his eyes found her, leaning against Heco's Duster.

"The fuck you want?" He called, standing in the doorway. Brooke uncrossed her legs and stood, taking her time walking towards the bar. Baggy was amazed she hadn't started screaming at him yet. That had been her favorite pastime when they'd been together.

"You look good, Brandon." He made a face when she used his full name. It was her way of sticking him in the side.

"The fuck you want—" Her body came into view and he felt his voice die in his throat. When the light of the strip hit her, Baggy couldn't believe was he saw. Her legs were completely bare to her upper thigh, a black mini skirt barely covering her hips. Brooke had preferred jeans and shorts, this was completely out of character. A white tank top accented her tan chest and Baggy almost groaned at the sight of her nipples through the material.

"I came to see you." She purred. Red kitten heels clicked under her long legs and she walked in a straight line, one foot after the other like a tightrope.

"Brooke…what is this?" Baggy mumbled. He couldn't help the erection pressing against his jeans. She had been fantastic in bed and this outfit was bringing all those memories back with a vengeance.

"Isn't it obvious?" She stopped inches from his face. Her nose rested near his chin and he ground his teeth.

"Brooke, I—" She cut him off by rubbing an open palm against his bulge.

"I want you to fuck me, baby." He groaned. Brooke had demanded sex on more than one occasion. Once, she'd rolled over and got him up while he was still sleeping. Nothing had been boring in their bedroom. Baggy weighed his options. Go inside and settle for the girl who wanted Billy. Or fuck Brooke's brains out while she screamed for him.

What a loaded scale.

He took her waist and crushed his mouth to hers, moaning as he remembered how good she tasted. Her nails dug into his back as she sucked on his tongue, greedily lapping at him. With a quick grab of her wrist, Baggy tugged Brooke into the bar.

The gang stared as he paraded her through. Sure, they would ridicule him later, but he wasn't passing up Brooke. No way; she was too terrific of a fuck to give up on pride alone. The brunette even watched he passed and he slipped his hand up the back of the black mini. Brooke moaned into his ear and he grinned. He wanted the whole bar to hear her scream for him. Then the brunette would be coming to him, not the other way around.

They ducked into the back room and thankfully it was empty. Billy had gone missing since he'd found Brooke outside and Baggy had half expected this is where he'd be. When he saw that his assumption had been wrong, Baggy locked the door and Brooke was already biting his ear, rubbing her hand over his throbbing cock.

"Fuck me, Baggy." She purred, squeezing lightly at the head beneath his jeans. He growled and pushed the tank top down, revealing her breasts. Brooke moaned loudly as he grabbed them roughly, pinching her nipples with his fingers.

"Why should I, Brooke?" He asked, walking them back to the lone table that sat in the middle of the room. She whined and rubbed him harder through the denim.

"Because we were so good. I'm so tight and wet for you baby." Baggy groaned and shoved her into the table. She hopped on it and spread her legs, revealing she'd gone commando beneath her lack of skirt. "See?" Brooke took a finger and slid it down between her thighs, rubbing and teasing her red opening. Baggy's cock twitched and he shuddered with arousal. The sight nearly sent him over the edge but he held back, working his zipper down as he stood a foot from the table.

"You want my dick, Brooke?" She nodded and whined, circling her own button with a finger.

"I do, I've missed your huge dick, Baggy." He pulled his stiff erection from his jeans and pumped it eagerly. Brooke watched him and spread her legs wider. "Please. God please." His thumb pressed into the slit on his head and Baggy groaned.

"How bad you want it?" He said, teasing her. She was going to do it his way. Toaster ovens were not an easy thing to forget. Brooke got down off the table and turned around, bending over the surface and spreading her legs. He attacked her like a rabid animal. She'd remembered how much he loved taking her from behind. Cock in hand, he spread her thighs and fingered her wetness. Brooke clutched the table and looked back at him.

"Oh yeah. Baggy. Fuck me." He thrust into her, stretching her with his massive hard-on. She cried out and moaned. "More!" He lifted her right leg and bent her knee, allowing him deeper. With a scream she tossed her head back, pushing back on his cock as he bucked into her. The rhythm was hard and unforgiving; he tugged on her hair and slapped his hips to her ass. Every inch of him was utilized as the two panted and moaned. Brooke clutched the table for dear life as he pounded into her ruthlessly. After barely a minute, she came with heavy jerks, thrashing her spine side to side and shouting for him to continue. Baggy ground his teeth and squeezed her ass with his hands.

"Tell me how big I am." He bellowed, demanding more from her. She swallowed and panted.

"Baggy you're so fuckin' big." He hissed and she whined. "Oh harder!" She screamed. Baggy grabbed a handful of her hair and wrenched her from the table. Her knee rested against the edge and he held her against his chest, snarling in her ear.

"Who's the best fuck in this town?" Brooke let her head fall back on his shoulder and she closed her eyes.

"You are baby." He crushed his mouth to hers as he continued to buck his hips.

"Tell me B." Baggy growled, using her pet name.

"Baggy, you're the best fuck in fuckin' Stokely." She moaned. He grabbed her neck and jaw in a palm, running a finger over her bottom lip.

"Fuckin' bitch." He hissed and she laughed.

"Punish me." Baggy groaned. He'd forgotten how much she could take. With a sharp push, he pinned her to the table again, pounding her as hard as his body allowed. Brooke screamed as she came, shrieking his name and every profanity under the sun. He closed his eyes and dug his nails into her hips, releasing with a final thrust deep inside of her. She panted against the table as he rode himself dry, groaning contently. When he was finished, he stepped back and slapped her ass. Brooke stood and pulled her top back up, grinning at his sweaty face.

"Why did I ever leave ya?" She breathed with a smirk. He shrugged and zipped up his pants.

"You're fuckin' stupid."

**I love the boys. Can you blame me for making them studs? ;) Love you guys. **


End file.
